Because You Would Do The Same
by FunnelCakeRoxMySox
Summary: A oneshot I made...InuxKag! What happens when Inuyasha goes off to yet another battle, and what happens when Kagome is stuck waiting yet again. Forgive me, I suck at summaries.


**HOLY CRACKERS OF GOD. o-o **

**Sorrysorrysorry, everyone! I know this took a long time to come out with. x-x" And it's a one-shot, too...**

**-makes a pitiful face-**

**But I'll get to work on the chapter story soon, I promise! xP**

**Oh, yeah...almost forgot...**

**DISCLAIMER: No...Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me...but...ALL YOUR BASE DOES. BECAUSE ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. xD Sorry, just playing. Read on!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kagome brushed a strand of raven black hair out of her face, and looked up at the night sky. Her face was completely emotionless, the look in her eyes faraway and dull. Almost lifeless. This was how she always got when she was waiting for him to return. The seconds turned into hours, her heart heavy with worry. Kagome was nearly unresponsive - in her world, everything moved painfully slow while she waited. He would come back. Wounded and hurt, but he would come back. He always did...he had to.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Inuyasha's silver hair flew wildy around his face, as he raised the Tetsuiga to block the strike of the demon. His face was twisted into a determined scowl, and his golden eyes were burning with fury. He looked almost unstoppable. This is was how it always was when he was fighting. Everything moved so fast buring a battle, Inuyasha had to strain just to keep up. His senses became heightened. The demon was all he saw - everything else was just a blur of color. Little by little various cuts and bruises appeared on his body...but he wouldn't stop fighting until he won. He always did...he had to.  
**  
OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Her body slowly became colder and colder, and everything went in and out of focus. Kagome ignored it, though. This was nothing. _Just a little chill._ She told herself. She had to shrug it off...she had to be strong. Had to keep waiting. Because, when finally did come back, he would be weak and hurt...and that would be when Kagome had to put her brave face on. She thought this over for a moment. About him. About her...and somewhere, deep inside the barren brown eyes of hers...a small spark of determination could be seen.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He blood pumped faster and faster, his very soul burning up. Yelling, Inuyasha swung the Tetsuiga at the demon he faced. The sword swiftly sliced the demon in two. _Finally.._He thought. Some of his cuts leaked blood...but he had to shrug it off. He had to be strong. Because when he finally did return to her, he would be weak and hurt...and then she would put on her brave face. And, although Inuyasha would never admit it...that face was something he relied on. Something that comforted him when he felt so useless and wounded. As he put his sword back in it's sheath, Inuyasha thought it over for a moment. About her. About him...and somehwere, deep inside the golden eyes of his...a small spark of warmth could be seen.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The unmistakable sound of his footsteps echoed in Kagome's ears. As if instinctively, she turned around and squinted, trying to see him. She finally saw him walking through the trees, back into the clearing in which she waited. She frowned. He was hurt. Kagome felt her face get redder with a strange kind of anger. _He knows I hate it when he's not careful...so why does he continue to be so reckless?_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The unmistakable scent of her worry perked up Inuyasha's ears. As instincively, he turned around and squinted, trying to see her. He finally saw her, sitting alone on a rock in the clearing her had left her in. He frowned. She had been waiting for him again. Inuyasha felt his face get redder with a strange kind of anger. _She knows I hate it when she waits for me like that, after I tell her to go take shelter in Kaede's hut...so why does she continue to be so reckless?_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Inuyasha stepped into the clearing, his eyes met Kagome's. There was total silence, as almost exact same thought passed through their heads.

_  
It must be for me. Because I would do the same..._

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Wow. Oo Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I'm so sorry, everyone...this took soooo long to write!...And, yes, I'm sorry, but it's a one-shot! A little something to keep you guys distracted while I start work on my chapter story...which is still a suprise! xD Thanks so much for reading this...review, if ya don't mind? Oh...and...if you don't get why the story keeps switching P.O.V.s...it's like...what's happening with both of them at the same time...and how they're connected...yeeeeah. x-x**

**-hugs to all-**

**Bai, everyone! I'm off to the land of the Wordpad! xD**

**...Oh, and some ramen would be nice. --puppy dog eyes-- Me likey ramen. **

_**Special thanks to: Cassi-sensei, who helped me to get this was of words out of my head and onto Wordpad! Don't know what I'd do without ya, chica!**_


End file.
